You Have To Follow Through
by soapoperastar
Summary: The story begins with the growing friendship of Fox Crane and Kay Bennett. These two have more in common then they think, will their friendship and possible romance be able to make the drama in their lives more bearable?


I haven't written a story in a very long time and I thought I might give it a try again. This fic is centered on Fox Crane and Kay Bennett, I hope you enjoy it! I might not update the 2nd chapter too soon, I want to make sure people like the story first  

_God damn her_, Fox thought as he walked along the pier. All he could think about was Whitney and their baby she put up for adoption, **_their_** baby. How can she keep their son away from his father? That's what Fox wanted to know as he wandered aimlessly around the pier that night. He took a seat on a bench overlooking the water and took a swig from his flask that he took out of his pocket. He needed something to keep his mind of things and the alcohol was sure to help numb the pain. Fox cringed as he heard a cry in the background. It was the cry of a baby and it immediately brought his thoughts back to his own baby disaster. As he took another swig from his flask he heard the cries of a woman along with the child. He turned around to see what all of this was about and was faced with the sight of a distraught Kay Bennett and her daughter Maria.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was around" Kay said trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes and to keep Maria quite.

"That's alright, what's gotten you so upset?" Fox asked as he took a seat next to Kay who was sitting on a nearby bench.

"Trust me, nothing that you probably wanted to be bothered with" Kay replied and made room for him on the bench.

"Well it probably isn't any worse from the crap I'm dealing with so try me" Fox said as he got himself comfortable on the bench.

Kay was trying to hold back the tears that were forming; she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of this guy she barely knew "It's just that being a single mother is so hard sometimes, I mean I love Maria to pieces but it's so hard doing it alone" Fox nodded in agreement as she went on "My social life is down the tubes, my family is breaking apart and my life seems like it's going no where".

"Isn't Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald the father? Where is he?" Fox asked trying to remember, he wasn't one to keep up on the town gossip.

"Yeah, he's off as a gardener somewhere trying to get back with that dreadful cousin of mine Charity" Kay said still trying to keep Maria from crying.

"Here, let me try" Fox said as he outstretched his arms and grabbed Maria and put her on his lap. Fox rubbed Maria's back and bounced her a little. Maria began to quite down in Fox's arms.

"Wow, you really have a way with kids" Kay said amazed at how fast Maria settled down with Fox

"Yea, too bad I won't be able to use these skills" Fox retorted almost in an angry tone. Kay picked up on the hint on anger and apologized.

"I'm sorry about your child with Whitney" Kay said "That's awful that she is keeping you from your child, and plus I don't know what mother can just put her baby up for adoption like that"

"Yeah and I don't know what loser would be able to leave this cutie?" Fox smiled as he stared adoringly at Maria. "You know, if it wasn't for Chad right now or Whitney for that matter I would be holding my own son"

Kay felt bad for Fox; she knew it must be a hard time for him right now. "That was a really hateful thing for her to do, keeping a child away from his father. I would do anything if Miguel would come back to be with us"

"Yeah, it's funny how the father of your child doesn't want to be with you guys and yet the mother of my child doesn't want me to be apart of their lives at all" Fox pondered

"That is sort of ironic" Kay thought and looked at her watch "Hey, I better get going." She said and she picked up Maria and placed her in the stroller. "I need to drop off Maria to Tabitha's house, I have a really early shift at the Cannery tomorrow and Tabitha said she would look after Maria".

"Well if you want I can watch Maria for you?" Fox offered

"Not to sound mean or anything Fox but I don't know you that well and I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Maria with just anyone" Kay said

"I can see your point" Fox replied "We should get to know each other though Kay, it seems like both of us could use a good friend right now"

Kay smiled and got all of her things together "That would be nice"

"How about we go to coffee on your lunch break tomorrow?" Fox asked, maybe befriending Kay was exactly what he needed right now

"Sounds like a plan, I can meet you there around noon" Kay said and said and waved goodbye

"Noon it is" Fox said and kissed Maria on her forehead and she responded with a giggle. "See you tomorrow" Fox said and watched as mother and daughter strolled away. Fox sighed and finished the last of what was in his flask. Hopefully tomorrow will be better then the hell he's lived with these past couple days.


End file.
